My Desire To Train
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Misaki is older now and can't help but feel that he should be able to defend himself. So what better way then to take martial art classes and track? So now he hopes if anything happens to Usagi-san, he'd be the savior and not the one being saved.
1. Punishment

**A/N: Like any other author before me, I don't own Junjo Romantica. So I just wanted to make that clear on everyone. **

**Now I shall tell you already if you hadn't noticed by the description of the story the characters will be OOC. So sorry ahead of time for those who don't like characters who are like that. **

**In this story Misaki will be the one who does the rescuing instead of it always being Akihiko. I will be having Misaki take courses in school to help better protect himself and not have him be the small feeble but brilliant boy we once knew. Also yes like my other story Akihiko will be going with judgements he normally wouldn't but you'll know about that in the story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Takashi Misaki was currently in his 3rd tear at M University. Now 21 he was more grown and in control then he was 3 years ago living with the infamous Aihiko "Usagi" Usami. He was at the moment in a smaller part of the large gymnasium at the college going through Taekwondo lessons from one of the instructors.

_I have to be stronger, for Usagi-san's sake. He always worries about me and I'm the one who is always the cause of that and having to be saved. Well from now on maybe I can be the one to protect not only myself but Usagi-san as well. _He thought as his sensei called him in front and cent.

"Takashi stop daydreaming and get over here. Drop down and give me 30 pushups with your thumbs, 15 laps around the track, and 15 of each Crescent Kick from both forms." Kenji senpai was yelling at him.

"Hai Kenji-sama, I am sorry it won't happen again." Misaki bowed to his teacher and then the class and was off to do as instructed. I remember the first time I was given a similar punishment like this but I was spared much more then today. I had to come up with an excuse to explain why I was worn out and sore. I had to tell Usagi-san I was helping a friend spar and get ready for a tournament. It was partly true but he couldn't dare tell Usagi-san he was taking those same classes as his friend, no not yet anyways. Well it seems I still learn my lessons the hard way.

Usagi-san was having major writer's block when the phone rang. Getting up from the couch he answered it. "Hello." He said taking the phone and putting it to his ear as he took a drag from a cigarette that was currently placed at the side of his mouth.

"Aihiko-sama I am sorry to bother you like this, please forgive me. However it is important that I inform you of your attendance at the family estate. Your father has some business affairs to do with you, I'd best let me finish before you say anything Sir. I hate to say this but I have a hunch that your brother may have some trick up his sleeve to persuade you to come. Which would probably if not definitely involve the young masters, Takashisan sir." Sebastian said on the other end.

Aihiko put out the cigarette he had recently been smoking, seeing as the ease it would normally give him was not helping in his current situation. "Damn that brother of min. . .what time do I need to attend Sebastian." He said calmly to the butler. Thinking only of his precious Misaki at the moment.

"You are to arrive here this evening in 2 hours and will most likely be staying the evening as well and leave in the morning. I am sorry I cannot help you in the matter of having Misaki be the bait to lure you here." Sebastian said as he waited for his master to reply.

"It is alright, you have done well over enough. Thank you, I will be there shortly then." With that he put the phone back on the receiver and brushed a hand through his unruly hair.

"Misaki why must you always be put in harms way when it comes between matters of our love? I put you in danger because of me. . .Maybe your brother was right after all. I can't give you a family that you need, I'm sorry." He said aloud, but he shook that remorse off his face and went to pack for an overnight stay and left the bag at the entrance. Then heading to his desk he grabbed a sheet of paper and left a note for Misaki.

_Misaki,_

_I'm sorry I'm not home to greet you today after you got home from school or had a chance to kiss you hello. I was called last minute to the main house on some business I wish was settled long ago. _

_I wouldn't be going unless I had no choice, and it seems that is the case. You would have been at risk if I didn't show so they are using you as bait and so I took it not wanting to put you in further danger then what I have already put you through. I should be home tomorrow morning the latest and late tonight if I'm lucky to escape. Don't worry I'll make it up to you, I promise._

_Misaki…I love you._

_Aihiko "Usagi" Usami_

Back at school Misaki was on his 10th lap when Toshi-san came out to see how the disciple was doing. Hmm he's progressed since he joined. He's still a twig but I'd never admit it out loud but that kid has hidden strength in him. Sure his arms are bigger but behind all that is his full potential.

"Takashi come here and give me those Crescent Kicks right now!!!" He said as he motioned for the said student to come at once.

"Yamada-sensei I'm not even done with my laps yet. Kenji-sama will be mad if I cheat on them and not finish all the way through." He said as he was already going at his max speed and was soon to start his 11th lap.

"I know but you've done enough now get over here before I add on to your punishment right here and now." He said as he saw Takashi put on a burst of speed and stopped in front of him.

Quickly bowing to his sensei he did a back flip and got into position. Then taking a deep breath he performed each kick smoothly until 15 of each set was complete.

"Very well done, okay you can go home. Get your stuff and we'll see you in a few days to see if you qualify for this Fall's upcoming tournament. Don't overdue it Takashi, I see promise in you that I have not seen in many decades that I've been here." With a wink he saw his teacher bow to him and head back quickly to assist the head coach.

_Usagis-san, if you could only see what my true intentions are for going through al this of my body getting beat and bashed around and all the punishments I go through. It is hard yes, but in the long run I know it will be worth it. I won't make you worry anymore, I don't want you to risk your life all the time for me. . . I don't know what I would do if I was the cause of your. . . Death._ Misaki got a little choked up but he sprinted to the lockers got his stuff and was off campus in a heartbeat.

Upon reaching the door to their apartment he opened the door and took his shoes off at the entrance. "I'm home Usagi-san." He called but he didn't hear any tapping of fingers on the laptop or any kind of response from Usagi-san. "Well so much for a welcome home, wonder where he went. He said he was going to work today." He said aloud but noticed a note near the phone and read it.

"Well that explains why he's gone." Misaki sighed, really annoyed at the fact that Usagi-san only left because he would have been put in danger if he refused. Leaving the note he went to his room to get a change of clothes and take a shower. He didn't want to smell like sweat and wake up sticky because he forgot to shower.

So heading to the bathroom he couldn't help but feel sort of empty without Usagi-san trialing right behind him, nearly hungering for his touch as soon as he got into the shower and the water started. Hmph you'd think I'd get irritated enough to be tired of Usagi-san, but I guess he just rubbed on me way to much. Usagi-san, I've grown in the years I've spent here. Do you notice? Misaki asked as he saw that his arms had swelled to nearly being as big as Usagi's but still petite looking all the same.

Feeling the water cascade down his body he couldn't believe how much he missed Usagi-san. Taking a rag he slowly applied soap and washed his body, wishing it was Usagi-san who was doing it instead.

* * *

**Okay so what will happen? Did Usagi-san fall into a trap? Who knows. . .oh yeah I do but you will all have to review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. Usami Estate

**Okay here is the second chapter!!! Hope you all like it, also for those who have any questions, concerns, suggetsions, etc. I have made a topic in my list of forums I made so for me to answer many questions at once I'd rather post there in in a note that doesn't necessarily have a chapter right after it.**

* * *

At the main estate Usagi was trying his best to keep his mouth shut as his father and older brother took turns in reading what was entitled to him years ago. Having Misaki be the cause of him being here is what kept him in check constantly and not lash out at the two then and there.

"Aihiko I know you passed the pocket money you were entitled too, however you know that no one else is allowed to touch it from you. Not only that but you are not allowed to pass it up, so I made a savings for you and left it in there and you can use it how you see fit." His father said as he got up to return to his office while leaving an envelope in his sons jacket pocket.

Sebastion came in them carrying tea. He was forced to put drugs in the masters tea against his will and as he retreated to the entrance to the living room he bowed his head as the two brothers drank and talked somewhat civilized like.

After quite enough of his brothers talking and complaints he Usagi got up to leave. "Now that all of this is settle I shall leave now, Misaki is probably home and miserable without me." He said but no sooner did he stand up did the floor seem to swirl and everything moved like a lava lamp.

"Uhhh what's happening. . ." He said as he clutched his head with one of his hands. He saw Sebastian looking at him in an apologetic manner. "I am sorry master, I was only doing what I was told." That was the last he heard before everything went black around him and he heard a thud.

Misaki had finished his shower and was now nearly done with all his homework. It felt akward for the young man seeing he was usually interrupted by now by Usagi-san who would need to be fueled up by now. Turning to the clock he noticed it was a little after midnight, sighing he got up stretched and headed upstairs to Usagi-san's bed. Looking about he couldn't help feel that same emptiness, but he snuggled into the blankets and closed his eyes as the smells of his essence lured him to sleep like a lullaby.

No sooner had Misaki fallen asleep it seemed he was awaked by a noise in the background. Yawning and opening his eyes he saw that it was midday and he heard the phone ring. He woke up immediately hoping it was Usagi-san calling. Running down the stairs rather then walk down them briskly he answered the phone.

"Hello Usagi-san I.. ." But he was cut off as instead it was Sebastian. "I am sorry to disappoint you young master, it is me Sebastian. Now listen to me these next few minutes and please try not to interrupt me. You need to get down here to the estate quickly, for last night I was forced to give Aihiko-sama drugs to slip into his tea. He isn't dead if that's what's racing through your mind right now, he is very much alive but deeply asleep so to speak.": He said while waiting for a reaction of some sort of an outburst he felt was going to come along.

Misaki couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Usagi-san wasn't home because of the fact that he was drugged and in a deep sleep at this very moment. "Young master are you still there, please pay attention. I don't have much time. If you don't come soon I can't promise what is going to happen to. . ." But before the line went dead he heard a slap across the face and a hiss come from the he knew as Usagi-sans older brother.

Putting the phone down he got out his cell phone and called Usagi-sans editor. She picked up and he told her the situation and she said to meet him at the station and they would leave together from there. Luckily she was given the rest of the day off since she actually got her work done, unlike a certain writer she knew. Running to change he put on a coat and grabbed his keys and locking the door behind him was racing to the station.

Usagi-san don't worry, I'll be the one to protect you this time. It's time I returned the favor for once in my life. He said to himself as he dodged people going this way and that with ease from training. Reaching the station he saw the editor and grabbing her wrist they went straight to her car.

They both got in and was headed toward the estate. "Misaki calm down, are you sure Sebastian said all that to you on the phone just a few moments ago?" She asked still rather shocked about it all. She drove as fast as she could without putting them and the other drivers on the road in danger, not to mention getting a ticket at a time like this.

"Yes yes not hurry up, I don't want to even think of the what ifs right now." He said as he had a glow about him as they neared the estate. For the one road that you had to go up to get there was coming up.

"You disobeyed an order Sebastian, I have no choice but to dispose of you for that." Usagi-ani said as he was ready to strike at him.

"Please master hear me out, you and I both know that Misaki loves Akihiko and he loves Misaki just as fiercely. Now tell me this sir, why break something as special as what those two have of each other? Is it merely that your jealous of their love." He asked while in his current bowed position on the floor and his voice talking more to the floor then to his master.

"Akihiko has always caused me nothing but trouble. Misaki is the only one who understands all that I've one through." He said as he then left to get his still drugged brother and show him as a trophy to their soon to be welcoming committee

Upon arrival Misaki opened the door while it was still moving and jumped out and landed with ease and took off as if he was running the 100 meter dash. He headed for the front door where he was currently pounding on and there was no answer.

"Misaki wait get a hold of yourself." She said as she was running from parking the car and hurried to his side. Locking the doors she kept her eye on him as he made for the doors.

"Open this door!! Sebastian where's Usagi-san?! USAGI_SAN!!!!" Misaki yelled as he continued pounding and trying to open the door. He tried to bust it open but it didn't seem to make any difference, it didn't even budge upon impact.

"It's no use Misaki, that door won't open and Sebastian is under order not to assist this time I'm afraid. Just give in and you will be with me always, then I shall let this editor take this worthless brother of mine." Haruhiko said from above.

Misaki backed up into the courtyard and looked up and saw the two were in the same room where Usagi-san wrote of his loneliness and how long ago he himself was left trapped in that very room year ago.

"Why do you do this to your own brother? I know you two don't get along but your family for crying out loud! I'm sorry I can't love you the way that you want me to. But I love Usagi-san and he loves me." Misaki said as he was judging the height and a way to get up there in case Usagi-ani decided to drop his love from the window.

Seeing the response he just gave didn't help he saw adjust Usagi-sans position more over the edge of the window then he had expected. So backing up quite a bit he got a running start and jumped over the bush and onto the first windows ledge. Then climbing that he made his way up to the window they were presently occupying.

"Hmm so you would go this far just for him. Very well then, let us see just how far it is you are willing to go for his life." With that he moved the body over the edge and watched as it fell.

* * *

**Ohhh cliffhanger. . . .literally in both sense of the word. What will happen? Just wait and you'll find out. Post in the forums and I may post sooner then a week, and just because its not a review please dont post a really short reply. Thanks and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Realization

**Okay here is the second chapter!!! Hope you all like it, also for those who have any questions, concerns, suggetsions, etc. I have made a topic in my list of forums I made so for me to answer many questions at once I'd rather post there in in a note that doesn't necessarily have a chapter right after it.**

**Yes surprising a new chapter!!! I had a great weekend and a family friend whom I have not seen in nearly 5 years came from Arizona and is staying for a while so I'm happy to see him. Anyways on with the story and please leave and comments on the forum topic I made.**

* * *

Seeing the response he just gave didn't help he saw adjust Usagi-sans position more over the edge of the window then he had expected. So backing up quite a bit he got a running start and jumped over the bush and onto the first windows ledge. Then climbing that he made his way up to the window they were presently occupying.

"Hmm so you would go this far just for him. Very well then, let us see just how far it is you are willing to go for his life." With that he moved the body over the edge and watched as it fell.

Misaki was near the top so flipping he managed to swing his legs up and cling to the open window while catching Usagi-san with his arms bridal style with some difficulty. Usagi groaned in his arms and he couldn't help but feel anger build up inside him at seeing the one he loved in such a state.

"Misaki, why can't you just let him go? Let me into your life? I am better then my brother, what is it about him that you can't see in me?!" He asked as he stared down angrily at the two below.

With much effort Misaki held on tight with his legs on the ledge and his arms around Usagi-san. "It's. ..its because he showed me. . .what having a family really was. . .Though I lost mine and he still. . .had his. . .in his own way. . .he was able to provide. . .a family for me." Misaki said through breaths as his legs were slowly starting to hurt from the sharpness of the ledge in his calves. He could hold up but he didn't have that much stamina built up yet.

Akihiko was barely awake but he managed to hear what Misaki said and couldn't help but swallow those words. He opened his eyes and saw the situation they were in, his head was still spinning and considering they were hanging it wasn't helping so he closed his eyes about to say something when his brother interrupted.

"Fine then have it your way, if I can't have you then neither shall he. . ." He was about to take out a gun that was in his pocket concealed when a purse was sent hurtling at his head rather hard and then bounced out the window and to the ground below missing Misaki and Usagi-san thankfully. He turned and saw the editor.

With tears apparent on her face she took a breath and let her anger out. "How can you say that!! Misaki has done nothing but show you kindness and this is how you repay him? By making him suffer and even your own brother?! Your brother whom you don't even care about anymore has tried countless times to try and come here and tie the loose ends that seemed to come undone by you two." She said as her body trembled from all her anger.

Misaki gripped the ledge and was able to pull them up with much difficulty so that he was sitting with his back outside and his feet in. Huffing and puffing and trying to catch is breath he looked a still pale looking Usagi-san. Kissing him on the lips tenderly he could of sworn he felt a response but could only smile at his lover.

Haruhiko didn't believe a word she was saying and turned once again with his hand retreating out of his pocket. He was going to push both out this time while pointing a gun at them and shooting both if it came to that.

"Then there's still me, all those times I talked to you after countless meetings and parties. Who was the one that seemed to bring a smile upon your face besides Misaki? I knew I was taking a long shot at trying to get you to like me or even get to know me but I didn't give up anyways. Were all those times nothing to you? . . . They weren't to me." She said softly as tears continued to fall down her face.

Akihiko more alert now that the drug was slowly wearing off opened his eyes once again noticed that his brother looked rigid and was standing in what looked liked to him to be a dangerous stance. "Misaki. . .go. . ." He said but his throat was dry so it was raspy and quiet.

Misaki looked down and held onto his lover more, bending down to capture those lips he missed over a time that seemed to be forever. "I'm here Usagi-san, this time I came to protect you." He said as Haruhiko was advancing between the two.

"YOU!!! I am going to get rid of both of you if that means taking your life's!!" He said as his hand came out in what seemed like slow motion for Misaki, for it was then that he looked back and thought better of his better judgment and they both fell.

Falling toward the ground, it seemed as if time slowed down for them in this one moment. Kicking the wall he started to spin into front flips. Still all the while holding onto the one he loved dearly.

"Misaki let me go, you'll only end up hurting yourself from this height if you don't. If I survive now and you die I can't imagine a life without you." He said as he kissed the boy on the lips.

Releasing the kiss he replied. "Don't worry Usagi-san I wouldn't be able to either, but luckily for the both of us, now won't be the time of having to worry about that anytime soon." Misaki said as they continued turning and the ground ever getting closer. Then slowing his turns he made it so that both his feet were straight and he landed straight up.

He saw Haruhiko stick his head out and didn't want to risk either of them being shot at so he dashed around the corner for the door and waited to think up of something. Looking at Usagi-sans state, the drugs were wearing off but he doubted he could run hastily right now.

The editor took the gun and grabbing it she tossed it out the window and it clattered on the cobblestones below. Then crossing the distance between them and putting her life on the line for the one she loved she kissed him hard on the lips.

At first he thought she was crazy and he stayed frozen when his eyes closed on their own accord and a flashback was replaying in his mind.

"Usagi-ani I'm sorry I can't return the same feelings that you expect from me, but your not a bad person you know. You just need a little help is all, but I'm not the one who will be there to help. You just have to take that opportunity when it comes along." So is this what he was talking about that day??

Breaking the kiss he moved to her left ear. "How can you love a man who could have been labeled a killer today?" He asked as he pulled away, not wanting to look in her face. Not exactly knowing what it was he was feeling at this moment.

Aikawa shook her head and took his hands in hers and made him look at her. "Stupid. . .not everyone is perfect. You know, you should listen to Misaki's words of wisdom more often. Though where he gets it I don't think I'll ever know.

"Oh I have, one of them is right about to happen now." Haruhiko said as he closed the distance between them and returned the kiss a little more compassionately this time.

Misaki heard a click and quickly had Usagi-san on his back and was in a fighting stance, upon the opening of the door Sebastian was the one who had opened the door. Bowing deeply to the two he led them inside.

"Pleas master, young master I am very sorry for the trouble I've caused the two of you. I didn't want to slip the drugs Akihiko-sama but I was told to at gun point mind you." Sebastian said as he was rubbing his wrist absent-mindedly.

Akihiko liking the position he was in cuddled against Misaki even more, liking this new side of his lover he'd never seen before. "Misaki, remind me never to get on your bad side from now on. I don't think I could handle it, in both meanings of that phrase." He said as he placed a chastise kiss on Misaki's neck.

Misaki slightly blushed but nodded, he heard footsteps and his attention quickly turned to the staircase as both Haruhiko and the editor were walking down hand in hand. "Huh? Did I miss something hear wait. . .Aikawa-san?? What are you doing holding Haruhiko hands for?"He asked with a very shock expression written all over his face.

"It's okay Misaki, you were actually the cause of this in more ways then one. I shall explain. Misaki you tend to give out words of wisdom whither you tend to do it intentionally or on accident. Well one of those times brought all this up." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Okay hope you all enjoyed another chapter, it maybe a while for the next few depeding on how I feel should happen now besides a lemon or two. Well thanks for the support and love and all and as always READ % REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	4. Family Gathering

**Sorry for the long wait but here is a new chapter, I know your all wondering when the lemon is right? Well that will be in the next chapter a week or so from now. I still have to work on it or else I'd update it. I have midterms next week so we'll see how far I get along in the lemon chapter.**

* * *

Haruhiko explained as Akihiko listened never hearing this part of their encounter at this angle before. Misaki continued to hold him bridal stye, still in his condition still not comfortable with putting him down yet.

"So you see masters there is always a lesson that has to be learned. Whither you're young or your old there is always new tricks to be learned." Sebastian said as he bowed respectfully to all.

"Yes so it seems." A voice was heard as everyone turned to see the head of the very household approach the group gathered at the front door.

Misaki gently put Usagi-san down and had a hand around his waist as he got in a defensive stance in front of Akihiko as he saw up the stairs that it was no other then Usagi-chichi.

"No need to run Takashi-kun, let me at least say what is on my mind first. Akihiko, Haruhiko though I raised you both it seems like I also raised you separately. Yet I see how I raised you has only brought an endless war that has yet to be resolved. Takashi-kun if you please I would like you to set Akihiko down." Usagi-chichi said.

Misaki wanted to argue but he gave in turning to kiss Usagi-san before breaking it and standing aside while at least holding him up.

"Haruhiko I want you to shake your brothers hand, only if you two both promise to stop fighting amongst each other and stop using Misaki here as an excuse. I know all too well now that it was meaningless for such a boy to be involved in your lives like that." He said as he bowed to Misaki as a way of apologizing.

Misaki bowed and watched as Haruhiko stepped forward and stopping a few feet closed his eyes for a brief second and outstretched his hand, waiting for his brother to accept it. Akihiko stepped forward restraining Misaki behind him and shook hands. The two looked in each others eyes and years of fighting finally came to an end. Within those eyes they saw what they had caused the other and all was resolved by a mere handshake.

"Well masters and madam, I'd best advise that we all come inside and settle down. We've all had a rough day and perhaps a slower pace is in order hmm? I shall go get some refreshments ready right away, please young master and head masters would you please come into the living room area." Sebastian asked while bowing and having a hand out to show the way.

Misaki wanted to take Usagi-san home immediately but seeing as Sebastian always insisted he couldn't turn down the butler and so they stayed for dinner it seemed. However Misaki made it so that Usagi-san rested until then and would watch over even though there was neurtral territory among everyone.

Usagi-san stayed in his old bed but refused to sleep. Misaki noticed this and went to bring a chair to the side of the bed and played with his love's hair. Massaging the scalp and trying to get him to relax. "Usagi-san you need to rest. It will be a few hours until Sebastian is done, most likely with a banquet of a dinner. I'll be right here and I can protect myself, I don't want to have to worry about you." He said as he saw his loves stubborness go away and those ameythst eyes close and see the rest of the body relax.

Misaki would do this for a good 10 more minutes before he could really tell that Usagi-san was sleeping. He heard a faint knock and not really wanting to leave he went to the door and stood in the doorframe partially looking at the one who came to disturb but also enough he could see Usagi-san from the side view.

"Ah sorry to disturb you Misaki, I just wanted to come see how the two of you were doing. Well that's part of the reason, the other is that Sebastian was actually requesting your help in the kitchen. He wants to know how your cooking abilities are. Don't worry about leaving Akihiko alone. Haruhiko and Aikawa are in the dining room talking so if you left you could see them and then I thought I'd watch the two of you in the kitchen so there's no need for alarm." Usagi-chi chi said.

Misaki thought about that but he still didn't want to leave him alone but he figured if he cooked enough with Sebastian he could come back before he woke up to find him even missing. "Okay I'll go let me just tell Usagi-san." Then kneeling down he told him what he was doing and kissed his cheek a few times before laying a fairly long one on his lips and then turned to leave.

"After you Usami-sama." Misaki said as he waited for him to go first so that he stayed true to his words and then the two of them left for the kitchen while Usagi-san caught up with a few more natural z's.

Upon arrival in the kitchen Sebastian had a large pot and several different frying pans with all kinds of foods in them. In the oven he could see a cake of some sort cooking while the main courses were being cooked.

"Ah young master glad you could join me, mind helping me out a bit here? I'd gladly appreciate it the offer of another pair of hands in the kitchen. Oh mind checking on that cake in the oven for me? It should be ready to take out soon." He said as he was stirring some apple curry and turning over some oysters in a frying pan.

"Okay. My Sebastian it seems as if your cooking for a banquet or New Years day or something." Misaki said as he saw the cake was done and turned off the heat before slightly opening it to cool. "What's going on the cake Sebastian?" He asked curiously as he surveyed what was being cooked in the kitchen.

"Hmm oh that yellow cake I'm not quite sure, I was hoping you could make a fine piece out of it. Hand me those asparagus spears wrapped in bacon will you, thanks." He said as Misaki handed over the said food.

I'm suppose to make something out of this plain white cake huh. Okay might as well make it appetizing then. So Misaki helped himself to the fridge which was stocked with all kind of foods, beverage, and expensive delicacies. Taking out fruit, cream cheese and a few eggs he laid them all out on a part of counter that Sebastian wasn't using.

Taking the egg whites and adding the milk, a little bit of sugar, and vanilla extract with a little bit of lemon zest he started whipping all the ingredients needed to make his frosting. Then after it came to the right consistency he covered it and stuck it in the fridge and got to washing and slicing the fruit it many shapes and laying those on a plate he covered with white a semi damp cloth so as not to get to dry and put those in the fridge as well. Then when all the prep work was done he got out the cake and set it to officially cool out of the oven.

Having done his share he went to assist Sebastian in putting all the food in serving dishes and get everything ready for dinner. "Ok I think I have everything covered now, why don't you get the masters and have them gather at the table I will bring everything out shortly." Sebastian said as he went to set the table and started cleaning the kitchen while foods were covered so as not to cool.

With a leave he informed everyone around that dinner would be ready soon. Then he excused himself to go back upstairs and get Usagi-san. He slowed down when he got to the room and peered inside. He hated having to wake him up but he knew food in his system would do him some good, not knowing when it was the last time he ate since he left the house the night before.

"Usagi-san it's time to eat, come on Sebastian and I made some really delicious looking food." Misaki said as he licked Usagi-san's ear to have him wake up. It seemed to work for a growl seemed to escape the rabbits throat and escape through partly opened lips.

Akihiko opened his eyes but closed them as he felt his loves tongue trying to get him to wake up. "That isn't a very nice way to wake someone up, Misaki." He said as he propped himself and brought the younger ones lips to his own and claimed it.

Misaki didn't hold it long for he wanted Usagi-san to get up so they could eat and then his real treat would be greeted at home. "Not now Usagi-san come on, or else the food will get cold." So helping him out of bed he was a little wobbly but managed as they went downstairs were a meal was laid out.

"Ah now it's time for desert." Sebastian said as he motioned for Misaki to come finish his little job, Akihiko wasn't quite all that happy about him leaving but stayed quiet anyways and watched.

So Misaki neatly applied the frosting all along the two layer cake. Once that was done he let it set for a bit before applying the different fruits and finished with shaved almond and lime zest on top. The different fruits looked like flowers and small animals all mixed on top of the cake. "Okay I think it's done now, I'll take it while you bring the silverware and plates Sebastian." Misaki said as he carefully carried the cake to the edge of the table and met up with Sebastian who had knife in hand.

"Wow Misaki-kun that's really beautiful, you know you should go into Culinary Arts and put some of those cooking skills to work you know." Aikawa said as she was amazed at something simple as a cake could look so wonderful.

They ate the cake even though Aikawa thought it was too beautiful to eat such art. She only gave in when Haruhiko had a bite in hand waiting in front of her mouth. He kissed her cheek afterwards as a reward and she knew she would get more later.

"Well it's getting late, why don't I help with the dishes and then we'll be off." Misaki said as he helped Sebastian gather the dishes and head once more into the kithen.

"Can't you stay young master? It has been a pleasure with you around, it also seems to bring a happy calm nature about this large house. Don't you think?" Sebastian asked as he was wrapping half of the cake for Misaki to take home.

"Hm oh yes I guess so, but Usagi-san needs his rest still to recover from those drugs in his system and I would think he'd rather be at his home then here. We shall meet again, I'm sure tonight won't be the last night that Aikawa sees Usagi-ani either." He said as he thanked Sebastian and the two were headed out the door and greeted good bye's by all.

Once the door was closed the two walked to Akihiko's car which was parked still as it was the night before he imagined and put Usagi-san in the passengers seat. While he buckled him up and doing a back flip landed on the driver's side and opened it and settled himself inside.

"Okay Usagi-san were going home now." Then starting up the car he took his time and they were on the way, having sadly memorized the route in case he ever had to come here again on the few occasions that he had no choice in the matter of.

"Misaki, when did you learn to drive?" Usagi-san asked as he was quite impressed with his young lover. There are many sides that he's showed today that I never knew existed. _He's like a rainbow, though colorful it can be there are many hidden hues not visible with the naked eye. _Akihiko smirked inwardly as he merely closed his eyes to semi sleep off the rest of what ever drug was put in his system.

* * *

**Not quite the lemon chapter and I apologize but like I said above it will be the next chapter for sure. So I'll leave it at that, I know mot of the characters seem OOC but hey that's how I wanted them to be. I may make a few more OOC stories so keep on the look out on my profile for any new stories that I'm making.**

**Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	5. Dancing With Love

**Okay sorry all for the looooooong wait but I finally did manage to provide you all with a new chapter.**

* * *

Misaki parked the car when he found that Usagi-san had fallen asleep yet again. Smiling he got out and carried his lord once again. He seems so relaxed, I don't know when the last time I ever saw him this calm at a family meeting minus the fact that he was given some kind of drug put into his system. Making it up the stairs with barely any effort he laid the tired rabbit down and went to leave when a hand caught his wrist.

"Stay." Was the only needed command as Misaki knew what that word entitled. He saw Usagi-san prop himself up and grab the boys shirt and pressed their lips together. Slipping a tongue in he wasn't expecting for Misaki to want to battle for dominance, yet he didn't feel as if he could win and so he gave in to his lovers ways.

This time I get to show Usagi-san how much I love him. He will be the one on the receiving end this time instead of me being on bottom and him being on top. Misaki smiled as he broke the kiss and gently pushed Usagi-san on his back. Taking off his shirt he saw a sparkle in Usagi-san's eyes. Then he went through the same routine he would give but this time on his amethyst eyed rabbit lord.

Laying a trail of kisses along the neck and marking his rabbit as his territory he undid the tie that always seemed to be on his lord's neck and removed the shirt. Akihiko meanwhile had his eyes closed as his young lover attacked him mercifully without any time for last words.

Misaki would continue this foreplay for all those times when he didn't have a say in the matter all that much. Soon all the pent up emotions and feelings had nearly overflowed and he was going to show Usagi-san this one time out of many his thanks.

Taking off the remainder of both of their clothing he made a trail of kisses start off from those luscious sweet lips he couldn't seem to get enough of and travel southward. Breathing on the ever swollen and alert member he took it into his mouth without a second thought and felt Usagi-san's hips buck up a few times.

However he held them down easily with a free hand, while the other played with the sacs down below. "Misaki…" Was all Akihiko could muster, not sure himself if he was being drugged yet again or was still under the influence yet.

After playing with his lord for a while he put a finger in that tight hold and heard Usagi-san hiss in pain. "Shhh Usagi-san, it won't hurt much longer I promise." Misaki whispered as he went to licking the sides of the ever erect member and licking the pre cum that formed at the head. Sticking in another finger he went to grazing his teeth up and down the member as he once again took it into his mouth.

God . . . I don't know if I can handle Misaki anymore . . . Usagi-san said to himself as his eyes were closed and his hands were clenching bed sheets. He felt those coils inside him tightening ever more so, reading to explode and unwind with fury none thought possible.

Misaki entered a third finger and increased the speed. In doing this however it didn't take Usagi-san long to come into his mouth. He was amazed at the flavor of his lord. It was a taste he couldn't find words to describe; it was just Usagi-san. This rabbit lord that just tasted too good to be true.

Licking up the rest of the luscious substance did Misaki use some lube to coat himself before he squared himself to enter. He leaned down to whisper in Usagi-san's ear before he would penetrate his older lover. "Usagi-san I told you I'd return the favor sometime, I think I've had enough experience now that I am able to do so." Then licking the ear and going down to his loves shoulder he bit into it and thrust inside all in one movement.

This sent Usagi-san on a wild ride. For he didn't think that this day would come; that he would be the one on bottom and his student on top. He gritted his teeth as his eyes closed shut and he felt Misaki move inside of him. "Is. . .that so Misaki?" He asked as he bit his lip to try and stifle most of the sounds escaping from past his lips.

Misaki licked the place that he had bit, seeing as there was some blood trickling and he had obviously broken skin. He set the pace, seeing it wasn't like he got to be the boss way before in the past. I will make sure that Usagi-san knows how I will return my love, like he has many times over.

Rolling his hips he continued that slow waltz that was started between the two, with him being the leader and Usagi-san the follower if he can. He continued to lay kisses all over the body that was currently pinned beneath him. Wondering for once if this is what it was to finally feel like being on top of it all.

"Misaki. . ." Usagi-san couldn't finish for Misaki had raised his right leg over his shoulder and decided to change their dance style. Grinding a little faster Misaki could hear his older loves panting get heavier.

This continued until Misaki could feel he was getting close but for once he wanted Usagi-san to be the one who would release and then he would after to complete this performance. Leaning down he whispered in Usagi-san's ears while taking hold of his loves member and quickly matching stroke for thrust. "Usagi-san, I told you I would return the favor. I love you, Usagi-san." His voice came off his tongue and flowed over Usagi-san's body like silk.

Tightening his eyes once again he called out his Misaki's name before coming onto their stomachs and tried to catch his breath. Misaki however wasn't all that far behind, for with a few more thrusts he kept himself sheathed as he released into his rabbit lover.

Waiting until the Usagi-san caught his breath more over himself he was barely winded he would start the semi finals round. "Usagi-san, are you ready for the semi finals?" He asked somewhat sexily as he had a mischievous grin on his face.

Usagi-san opened his eyes slowly before lifting himself up to capture those lips that have tortured him ever since he first met him. "I want to get to the finale, Misaki." He answered and before he knew it he was flipped and laying flat on his stomach.

"Very well Usagi-san, then the finale is what you shall get after we go through the preliminaries." He whispered as he places kisses going down from neck to shoulder blades, down the spine, and at the tail bone. Spreading cheeks he placed himself and started to thrust back in again.

"Usagi-san, how does it feel to be the subordinate this time around? I'm sure you must be enjoying this as much as I am." Misaki said as he slammed himself in short hard thrusts to see what reaction he would get. Hmm who would of thought reading some of his BL novels and researching on my own would get me here. Misaki smiled to himself, proud that he got the courage one day to do so.

"Nmph. . .Misaki. .d. .don't stop." Was all Usagi-san could barely manage audibly as each thrust sent him farther and farther over the edge, surprised that his Misaki could effect him in such a way. He must of read my books. . .that or did something else that would give him this much courage besides taking those. . .defensive classes. He thought to himself barely as each thrust was making it hard to even think let alone talk to himself.

So Misaki would do just that this night. He would make love to Usagi-san until he had made his rabbit cum on several occasions. However this would only be one of a few more nights in a row that Usagi-san would get his own medicine.

That night was one of many that Misaki knew Usagi-san would never forget, they were special nights that he was able to express his emotions in more ways then one. Having his rabbit lord in his arms spooning him he felt his loves body relax. "Usagi-san, I really and truly love you." He said as he felt sleep overtake the one he was holding close to him. However he too couldn't help but let the night god take control over him after the days and evenings events was taking its toll finally upon his body.

* * *

**Now I know some of you maybe lost or confused on the title of this chapter. Well while I was part writing/typing up this new chapter I thought of it as a dance. See as before Akihiko was the one who was always the leader and Misaki being the follower. In this case I figure they switch places and if you all want I can make several lemony chapters if I can come up with enough help to get there.**

Hence why there was semi finals, prelemiaries, and finale as a hint that there might be more then one lemon chapter. However if I do so I will need ideas or suggestions on how to further this story a few chapters or so more because in all honesty I more or less have finished this story actually.

**Thanks for reading my work and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	6. Suggestions

**Okay so I have one reviewer who gave me an idea. Here it is. I shall be quoting her. **

"Hmm how to continue the story. Oh I know! Have the next day Usagi-san and  
Misaki wake up and then Aikawa storms threw the room demanding that Usagi  
finish his story when she notices that they aren't how they usually arm (Usagi  
pinning Misaki down) and demands to know what's going on and who took Misaki.  
XD After they calm her down and she leaves Misaki decides to take Usagi out on  
a date to the amusement park. After winning Usagi san some teddy bears they go  
on the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel gets stuck and then they decide to go at  
it again. XD

What do you think?" From kutoki.

**I actually had a whole idea about them going to the Amusement Park I just didn't think I'd have it this early but hey I like suggestions and this one I can totally go for. Now my only thing is, if I go for this is the go at it in the Ferris Wheel going to end the story or should I possibly stretch it somehow?**

**Oh just a heads up I have am currently in the process of making a Supernatural Romance fic with Misaki and Akihiko and a Supernatural Romance fic for those who like the Nowaki and Hiroki pairing. (Just thought I'd let any who are know) Anyways getting back on topic say for those of you who like reading but not writing/making your own fics but say have an idea, I'd be glad and honored to possibly come up with something or dedicate one to you if you tell me what your looking for in a story.**

**Thanks for reading this authors note and I hope to get lots of feedback!!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	7. Its a Date

**Okay so here is the chapter that kutoki gladly helped me make. I added a few of my ideas but they were very small. A large majority of this chapter is from kutoki's idea. Well hope you like it.**

* * *

Akihiko was the first to wake up. His first sight that morning was a sleeping Misaki. _You have grown Misaki, you've passed the test with flying colors._ He thought to himself as he leaned down and kissed the boys lips as he trapped the young one below him for the time being.

Misaki woke to the feeling of him being kissed. Not wanting to open his eyes yet he knew who it was and returned the kiss with just as much passion. However as soon as their love making started it was interrupted by Aikawa as she stormed into the room. Luckily Akihiko had a blanket that covered him from the waist down and his bare back was what Aikawa saw for his body was covering Misaki's.

"Oi sensei! If you have time to fool around and have sex in bed then get to work!! Your deadline was due three weeks ago. Wait I don't remember seeing Misaki where did he go? Okay what did you do to him yesterday?!" She said as she went over yesterday's events in her mind.

"Aikawa-san its okay I'm right here. I'll make sure he gets his deadlines done." Misaki said as he poked his head out and waved at her from below him as Akihiko just went on laying kisses on his shoulder, not liking the fact that Aikawa was in the room but glad that his Misaki was here with him.

"Misaki-kun good morning. Thank you my dear, I'll bring you something later I have to hurry and get down to the office before Isaka tries and plays matchmaker again. You, sensei have better have that file tomorrow morning ready when I return." So with that the door shut and she was gone.

"She never fails at her work. Does she Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he felt his lover stop and look him in the eyes.

"No she doesn't, like I said annoying as she can be she is the only editor besides Isaka that I can deal with. Rather her more then Isaka however. Why don't we go clean up and then you make us something to eat and we can see where we go from their." He said trailing kissed down Misaki's chest.

"Hmm okay but I already have plans for the day for us. Come on we need to clean up." Misaki said as he gently pushed Usagi-san off and led the way to the bathroom.

Cleaning each other's bodies lathered in soap it took longer then expected but soon both were clean. When they were both dressed to go out Misaki led the way and the two made for the train station. "Today Usagi-san is all about us being together, so I am taking you out on a date. So what is it that you would like to do?" Misaki asked as they got on the train and sat down together.

Usagi-san was surprised that Misaki said they were going on a date, sure he knew his lover could be shy and collective sometimes but yesterday and the actions today didn't seem like it was the same Misaki. "Misaki I told you I don't know how many times, so long as I'm with you I am happy." He said as they had stopped at an intersection and was waiting for a train on the other tracks to pass first before they went. So he leaned in and took hold of Misaki's lips.

It wasn't long before the two of them merely walked hand in hand and went to nick knack shops' here and there buying small trinkets. Misaki even found a nice bracelet in an old Japanese shop. The description on the small display scroll read.

_For those who value their love as much as their life,_

_Will find eternal happiness even before the afterlife._

_Two beings together on the same path of fate,_

_Would rather risk it all before it's too late._

_The wearer of this bracelet shall know endless bounds protection,_

_May their lover be the shield to ward off discrimination_

Misaki bought a matching one to the one that Usagi-san was wearing. The wooden carving of a the kanji for shield was made from a Japanese maple tree, while Usagi-san's was that of the kanji for love and was made from a cherry blossom tree.

As they came out of the shop Usagi-san had looked at the wooden carving and marveled at it. The leather cord was entwined like vines and was green in color. He had a smile upon his face as the two continued. "Misaki, you didn't have to buy me anything." He said as the day was going buy and it was getting dark.

"I know but I can't always be getting things from you and not returning the favor once in a while. Come on, there's a parade beginning soon at the amusement park. It's not scheduled for a while so why don't we look around and see what you want to do besides being with me Usagi-san." Misaki retorted as he squeezed the rabbits hand in his own.

So eventually Usagi-san wanted to play a few games. Some he beat Misaki at and others he was beat at. Few were filling up a pitcher full of water in a limited amount of time, baseball throwing at milk bottles, and many others. With each win they would exchange their prize for a much bigger one. While going on a few rides here and there and sharing an ice cream cone there was one particular teddy bear that caught Akihiko's eyes, however to obtain it would be rather hard.

This didn't go unnoticed by Misaki however as he turned and saw that it was one of those test your strength and hit the target and see if it can hit the bell. "Hmm doesn't seem all that hard, wait here Usagi-san I'll get that teddy bear for you." So Misaki walked up to a man with a mustache and paid to try.

"No offense young man but are you sure you're able to. . " But he was cut off as Misaki had slammed the hammer onto the target and it hit the bell. The crowd that was gathered was silent and all that could be heard were the rides and screams of the people on them. Then when he rested the hammer on his shoulders he had a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Ah come on now that was too easy, are you sure you got that thing set right sir?" He asked as he saw the lights dim down from having shot up all the way to the bell.

"Uhh yes of course, okay if you are able to hit that bell the same way 6 more times in a row I'll give you all these teddy bears and even throw in to have them sent to your home." The man said knowing this young scrawny looking kid couldn't possibly do that. _There's no way a kid like him will be able to accomplish such a feat._ He said with a smug look on his face.

"Misaki come you don't have to prove anything let's go. He is merely trying to pull your leg and make fun." Akihiko said as he went to turn holding a few bears already that Misaki had won for him during their night out at the park.

"No, I came here to win you teddy bears Usagi-san and I saw that you want that one up there. So I am going to get it whether this guys even bets on me or tries and makes a fool of him while doing so." Then swinging the hammer once again the bell tolled 6 times with small breaks in between for the meter to come back down with each ring.

The game consultant couldn't go back on his word so he got the address that Misaki gladly gave them and all the teddy bears would be sent to the apartment in the morning. However Misaki made sure that they would be in good hands or else he would come back and talk to his manager for he worked here on a daily basis.

"Well there you go Usagi-san, I got you new teddy bears like I promised. Come all that's left is the Ferris wheel to finish off the perfect date." He said as they made their way. It seemed that the Ferris wheel wasn't a big attraction tonight, but either way they got on and slowly made it to the top.

It was then that it had stopped and didn't continue moving after a few moments. Looking down Misaki saw the person in charge of the ride had locked it and went to watch the parade. "Misaki didn't you want to see the parade? It seems we won't be going until that man gets back, I'm sorry you had to miss it." Akihiko said softly as he saw the parade slowly enter from the back of the amusement park.

"It's okay Usagi-san, besides we have the best view for fireworks when all of this is over." Misaki said as he had leaned in then to kiss Usagi-san and pulled the older man into his laps and held his waist. He felt the man on top of him groan into the kiss and felt his body react from their closeness.

"Hmm Usagi-san I think a certain something is craving for my attention." He said as he ground up to the author's hips and the friction their groins made was intoxicating. Misaki had a low growl in the back of his throat as he had Usagi-san stand and face the window toward the moon, bend forward and hanging on to the bars of the locked doors.

"Misaki. . .I love you." Usagi-san whispered as he saw their reflection in the mirror and he pressed back into Misaki and kissed his arm as it was on top of his own laced together pressed to the glass windowpane. He closed his eyes however as he felt a free hand slowly pull down the zipper to his pants and take hold of his leaking member.

"Usagi-san, you remember when you did something similar to me like this." He said huskily as he bent forward to suck on an earlobe while continuing his ministrations. He saw Usagi-san nod in remembering as he continued but soon picked up the pace. Then when he could feel his lover get close to that peek he stopped and spun Usagi-san around and kneeling down took him full in his mouth.

"Nmm. . .Misaki. . .ahhh." It only took a few moments to be in that hot cavern that Akihiko couldn't hold it back anymore and he came in Misaki's mouth. Letting the boys throat milk him and that velvety tongue drive him over the edge.

When Misaki had milked his rabbit clean he lips his lips of any remaining cream from his treat before he pushed Usagi-san against the door and pulling down his pants part of the way to free himself he thrust hard into the man. He heard a slight hiss of pain and claimed those lips.

Taking Usagi-sans leg and draping it over his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his waist he could only watch in pure bliss as his tutor moaned out his name constantly. "Usagi-san I love you, and I will always be there to protect you now." He said as the two continued to make love in the Ferris wheel.

The parade continuing while fireworks were starting, however those two factors didn't matter for the two lovers stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. No, to them all that mattered was that they had each other and that they were together and happy. The love they had for each other was matched by each other and no one could separate these two souls apart.

* * *

**Sadly I'm debating if this will be the last chapter. I mean I like Aikawa taping them and all but. . .I don't really know yet. Still got a couple of other ideas I'm turning into chapters so new stories!!! I shall have a supernatural fic soon and I have a story called "Everyday I See You" were Misaki is the one seeking out Akihiko.**

**Well tell me what you all think and please try not to have it be a short response, glad as I am to recieve the support I'd rather have both support and help to further write fics.**

**Thanks and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	8. Continuation? Complete?

**Okay so I'm stuck and really debating if I just want to end the story here. I mean it was good yes but something seems to be missing or something. It could just be me and I just don't want to end it or so. I thought about what kutoki said about Misaki getting embarassed but in a large majority I made him more brave so in my perspective that would be rather odd.**

**Now not complaining it was a good idea I just don't know if I would want to go with that. However if a large majority of you think that this story is done then I will go with that. For now as it is I have set it as complete and am currently working on many other fics I have ongoing at the moment.**

**Such titles that I am working on are, if you don't already know:**

**Everyday I See You  
Usagisan a Rabbit?  
My Videographic Secret  
This Love Life  
A Realistic Meaning**

**Well that's all for now anyways, I have more in the writing board but they aren't even long enough for a chapter but merely just bullets of what I may want to hit in the story and so I'm still piecing together all that stuff. **

**Thanks for reading this and I am glad to have all you wonderful fans.**

***Bows deeply in appreciation***

**~Liblossomcub**


End file.
